Wolverine
James Logan / Wolverine * Abigail Brand - they cooperate since Breakworld (from Ast X-Men #19) * Amanda Sefton - know each other through Kurt, and both fought in the Muir Island Saga (U X-Men #278) * Angel - known since Krakoa, later X-Men members (from U X-Men #280) * Anole - residents at the X-Mansion at the same time (from Ast X-Men #3.1) * Apocalypse ''- Enemy:'' they have had battles * Armor - she was student at the X-mansion, X-Men (from Ast X-Men #3.19). His new main protegee. Nickname: "Tiny" (#3.32) * Banshee - core X-Men members (from #94) * Baron von Strucker - Enemy: ''they clashed in Madripoor in 1941 (X-Men #268) * Beast - X-Men members (from U X-Men #280) * Bishop - members of X-Men (from #287) * Black Panther - Storm talks of Black Panther in Ast X-Men #3.25 * Black Widow - they apparently met already in 1941 and again join forces against The Hand in Madripoor (X-Men #268) * Blindfold - residing at the X-Mansion at the same time (from Ast X-Men #3.1) * Blob - ''Enemy: they meet in battle in Genosha (X-Men #2.112) * Boom-Boom - allies in Genosha (U X-Men #272) but their teams clash in X-Cutioner's Song (#295) * Cable - allies in Genosha (U X-Men #272) and later members of X-Men * Cannonball - members of X-Men. Nickname: "Hayseed" (X-Men #2.62 and 2.64) * Captain America - they joined forces in 1941 in Madripoor (X-Men #268) * Captain Britain - their teams join forces against the trolls in England (Excalibur #57-58) * Carol Danvers - they used to work together, and also joined forces in the original Brood story * Celeste Cuckoo - residing at the X-Mansion at the same time (from Ast X-Men #3.1) * Charles Xavier - core X-Men (from #94). Nickname: "Chuck" (X-Men #2.12 to 2.57) * Ch'od - met during the Dark Phoenix and Brood sagas * Cobra - Enemy: Diamondback tells the X-Men about him, and they battle his lackeys (Annual #13) * Colossus - core X-Men (from #94 and again from #360) * Corsair - joined forces in the Dark Phoenix and Brood sagas * Cyclops - core X-Men (from #94 and again from Ast X-Men #3.5). Nicknames: "Slim" (X-Men #2.8 to Ast X-Men #25), "One-Eye" (X-Men #2.64 and 2.112) * Daredevil - Kingpin tells X-Men about Daredevil in X-Men #2.64 * Dazzler - core X-Men members * Diamondback - she stayed a while with the X-Men in Australia (Annual #13) * Dum Dum Dugan - the idea of them meeting is in What If #7 * Elixir - residents at the X-Mansion at the same time (from Ast X-Men #3.1) * Emma Frost ''- Enemy:conflicts with the X-Men ''- Ally: members of X-Men * Forge - members of X-Men together (from #273) * Frenzy - Frenzy joins the X-Men in battle against Magneto in Genosha (U X-Men #392-393) * Gambit - members of X-Men (from #272) * Ghost Rider - they join forces against the Brood in X-Men #2.9 * Gladiator - they did battle both in the original Phoenix saga and in U X-Men #375 * Guardian (James Hudson) - old collaborators in Canada * Havok - X-Men members * Hellion - residents at the X-Mansion at the same time (from Ast X-Men #3.1) * Hepzibah - joined forces in the Dark Phoenix and Brood sagas * High Evolutionary - Armor mentions the Evolutionary in Ast X-Men #29 * Hulk - they have fought on occasion * Human Torch - their two teams join forces against a monster in Ast X-Men #7 * Husk - Cyclops mentions Husk in Xenogenesis #1 * Iceman - X-Men members (from U X-Men #280) * J. Jonah Jameson - Emma talks about him in Ast X-Men #3.7 * Jean Grey - X-Men together. Nickname: "Red" (X-Men #2.61 to 2.71) * Jubilee - X-Men together (from #258) * Juggernaut - Juggernaut is hunted buy the X-Men (#2.54) and they battle at the X-mansion in X-Men #2.70 * Kingpin - they collide in Hong Kong in X-Men #2.63-2.64 * Lady Deathstrike - Enemy: historical foe * Lilandra - allied since the original Phoenix saga * Longshot - core X-Men members * Madelyne Pryor - Enemy: throughout Inferno - Ally: ''in X-Men when Maddie is there * Magik - they meet at Lillyana's home in Russia (X-Men #2.17) * Magneto - ''Enemy: several fierce battles (e.g. X-Men #2.1 and U X-Men #393) - Ally: they were part of X-Men together * Mandarin - Enemy: the battle over Psylocke (X-Men #258) * Marrow - members of X-Men (from #2.70) * Meggan - their teams join forces against the trolls in England (Excalibur #57-58) * Mercury - residents at the X-Mansion at the same time (from Ast X-Men #3.1) * Mindee Cuckoo - residing at the X-Mansion at the same time (from Ast X-Men #3.1) * Mirage - members of X-Men * Mister Sinister - Inferno * MODOK - Enemy: ''the idea of them fighting is in What If #7 * Moira MacTaggert - they meet many times on Muir Island * Multiple Man - they me in the Muir Island Saga (U X-Men #280) and X-Cutioner's Song (#295) * Mystique - ''Ally: Mystique did her part in the Muir Island Saga (X-Factor #69) - Enemy: they clash in the Dream's End event (X-Men #2.105-108) * Nick Fury - their paths have crossed occasionally *Nightcrawler - core X-Men (from #94 and again from #360). Nickname: "Elf" (Avengers Annual #10 to X-Men #2.106) *Northstar - Northstar joins the X-Men in battle against Magneto in Genosha (U X-Men #392-393) *Pete Wisdom - Kitty and Pete discuss Wolverine in Excalibur #102, Kitty and Logan discuss Pete in X-Men #2.81 *Phoebe Cuckoo - residing at the X-Mansion at the same time (from Ast X-Men #3.1) *Pixie - residents at the X-Mansion at the same time (from Ast X-Men #3.1) *Polaris - allies many times from Uncanny X-Men #278 to 393 *Psylocke - core X-Men members (until #2.78) *Punisher - the X-Men talk about Punisher in X-Men #2.104 *Pyro - in Hunt for Xavier, Pyro clashes with the X-Men (#362) *Quicksilver - joined forces in X-Cutioner's Song (U X-Men #295) *Raza - joined forces in the Dark Phoenix and Brood sagas *Reed Richards - their two teams join forces against a monster in Ast X-Men #7 *Rictor - allies in Genosha (U X-Men #272) but their teams clash in X-Cutioner's Song (#295) *Rockslide - residents at the X-Mansion at the same time (from Ast X-Men #3.1) *Rogue - Enemy: initial battles with Mystique's new Brotherhood - Ally: core X-Men members. Nickname: "River Rat" (X-Men #2.108) *Sabretooth - Enemy: arch enemy - Ally: they used to work together *Sauron - Sauron is recreated in a Danger Room session (X-Men #2.12) *Sebastian Shaw - ''Enemy: ''historical foe (e.g. X-Men UL #17) *Shadowcat - core X-Men (again from #360 and Ast. #3.1) *Shang-Chi - they join forces in Hong Kong (X-Men #2.62-2.63) *Shatterstar - their teams clash in X-Cutioner's Song (U X-Men #295) *She-Hulk - in Uncanny X-Men #272, Jennifer seeks to represent the mutants in the Genosha trials *Siryn - they battled in the Saga of Muir Island (U X-Men #280) and in X-Cutioner's Song (#295) *Spider-Woman (JD) (impostor) - ... Nickname: "Happy Pants" (New Avengers #5) *Storm - core X-Men (from #94). Nickname: "Ro" (X-Men #2.57 to 2.62) *Strong Guy - Guido joins forces with the X-Men several times (U X-Men #278-295) *Sunspot - allies in Genosha (U X-Men #272) but their teams clash in X-Cutioner's Song (#295) *Surge - residents at the X-Mansion at the same time (from Ast X-Men #3.1) *Susan Richards - their two teams join forces against a monster in Ast X-Men #7 *Tessa - Tessa stayed some time with the X-Men *The Thing - their two teams join forces against a monster in Ast X-Men #7 *Tigra - Tigra battles a demon impersonating Wolverine in Excalibur #38 *Toad - Toad is recreated in a Danger Room session (X-Men #2.12) *Trish Tilby - they meet as Trish hangs out with Beast and X-Men (e.g. #2.70-2.71) *Valerie Cooper - they joined forces in X-Cutioner's Song (U X-Men #295) *Viper - they fought in Japan *Warpath - their teams clash in X-Cutioner's Song (U X-Men #295) *Warlock - Kitty mentions Wolverine to Warlock (Excalibur #114) *Wolfsbane - they meet during the Genosha X-Tinction events (Uncanny X-Men #272)